Open Road (album)
January 13, 1998 April 14, 2018 |cover = Gary Barlow Open Road 21st Anniversary Edition Album Cover.jpg|21st Anniversary Edition |recorded = 1996|genre = Pop|length = 50:54|label = BMG, RCA, Arista|producer = Clive Davis (exec.), David Foster, Gary Barlow, Mike Rose, Nick Foster, Kristian Lundin, Max Martin, Carsten Schack, Kenneth Karlin, Stephen Lipson, Absolute, Grant Mitchell, Walter Afanasieff, Chris Porter & Simon Willis|single 1 = Forever Love|single 1 link = Forever Love|single 1 released = July 5, 1996|single 2 = Love Won't Wait|single 2 link = Love Won't Wait|single 2 released = April 25, 1997|single 3 = So Help Me Girl|single 3 link = So Help Me Girl|single 3 released = July 11, 1997 September 30, 1997 |single 4 = Open Road|single 4 link = Open Road (song)|single 4 released = October 31, 1997|single 5 = Hang On In There Baby|single 5 link = Hang On In There Baby|single 5 released = April 3, 1998|single 6 = Superhero|single 6 link = Superhero|single 6 released = February 17, 1998 |next = Twelve Months, Eleven Days|next link = Twelve Months, Eleven Days}}Open Road is the debut solo album by Gary Barlow. It was released by BMG and RCA Records on May 26, 1997, in Europe, and on January 13, 1998, in America. Album information Following the break-up of Take That, Gary went straight into the recording studio and began recording a solo album. On July 5, 1996, the album's lead single, "Forever Love", was released, peaking at #1 on the UK Singles Chart. A second single, "Love Won't Wait", was released in April 1997, also peaking at number one. On May 26, 1997, the album was subsequently released, peaking at number one on the UK Albums Chart on the week of release. The album was certified platinum. Following the album's release, a further two singles, "So Help Me Girl" and "Open Road" were released, which charted at 11 and 7 respectively with the third single becoming Gary's first solo material to chart in America. The album has sold over 2 million copies worldwide to date. International success Following the success of the album in the United Kingdom and the album charting in over 21 countries internationally, Gary set about releasing the album in the United States, and signed a record deal with Arista. He soon decided to re-work the album for the American market, and began promotion by releasing a remixed version of "So Help Me Girl" as the lead single, complete with a brand new video, on September 30, 1997. The album was subsequently released on January 13, 1998, and on February 17, one of the new tracks for the American issue, "Superhero", was released as the second single. Although it became widely known for its use as the Yankees main theme, it failed to achieve any commercial success. Critical Reception The San Diego Vista gave the album a positive review stating that as a "singer and songwriter Barlow demonstrates his potential as a successful solo artist on Open Road. The album shows a diversity of musical styles, many acoustic-based tracks, a few haunting ballads and some scintillating up-tempo dance numbers." Rodel goes on to state that "on the title track, "Open Road," Gary's brilliant songwriting abilities are showcased in all its glory. A song that he wrote at the young age of 16, "Open Road" reveals Gary's journey through life it perhaps the best song on Gary's debut album." Category:Albums Category:Pages Category:Gary Barlow albums Category:Gary Barlow Category:1997 Category:2018 Category:Open Road